zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar's E-Mail
Edgar's Email is a famous series by Dragunov_1. Unlike most series on zimmertwins.com, it has no main plot. The whole concept is that ZT users send Edgar an email on any topic, to which he will answer. Over the course of the series, he has currently had 7 different computers, with his 7th (and current) being Windows 8. The series has gone to its fourth season. It was released in January 2011 and ended in June 2014. Background Dragunov_1 came up with idea of Edgar's Email after watching Strong Bad Emails from homestarrunner.com. When "Email #12: Explosions" was released, the series gain quick popularity. The emails are separated by seasons, with every 70 emails equals a season, until Season 4 happened. The series ended abruptly on its fourth season. Synopsis In the early episodes of Season 1, Edgar would be on his computer, with the title of the Email and its topic approaching afterwards. Edgar would then make a small skit relating with emails, and this still continues on in every email. The email is then posted on the computer (or other forms of receiving messages), with the username at the end. In early Season 1, Dragunov_1 changed the usernames for "safety purposes". After Edgar reads the email, it depends on what comes afterwards. Either a negative or positive response, followed by a flashback or a skit. In Season 2, usernames were then shown, and the clip where Edgar goes on his computer first before the title appears has been removed. The series also takes place in Edgar's Bedroom instead of the Living Room. In Season 3, the skits have proven to be longer, and take place in other places than Edgar's Bedroom. In Season 4, the emails are a bit shorter than expected. When February 2013 arrived, the series was put on a one-year hiatus, and was feared to be cancelled until it came back in June 2014. As of now, the series has 255 emails, making it the second longest series on ZT. According to Dragunov_1, he planned to end at Email #300. However, with his VIP expiring, his due date cut it short, and Season 4 ended with 45 emails, making it the shortest season. Dragunov_1 would return years after to finish Edgar's Email, continuing and finishing off Season 4 in one month. Email #300 would list all of the emails made on Zimmer Twins, and thanking every user and the site editors for allowing the series to be made. Controversy Some emails have been deemed controversial by the Site Editors. A few emails were removed due to the content of the emails sent by fans. One email involved "rat poison". Dragunov_1 apologized about this, and the email sent by the fan also apologized. A minor controversy that occurred was that there were two "Email #70" videos. According to Dragunov_1, he said this was meant to be a two-part episode, but forgot. Spin-offs "Eva's Email" came right after Season 3 was to be deemed the final season of Edgar's Email. A few emails were sent and responded from Eva. However, a two-part series known as "Before Email #1" was made, telling that Eva's Email takes place before Edgar's Email. Other users have made their own series that were parodies of Edgar's Email. A famous one is Catboy's series, but unfortunately, it did not last long. Reception The series has received a positive view by other users, and even got Dragunov_1 onto the Spotlight in February 2011. Wiki Page removed A few years ago, Dragunov_1 made the decision to delete this page for Edgar's Email, and asked it to be deleted. The page was never deleted, and upon revisiting it on August 17th, 2016, Dragunov_1 restored the page to its normal self. Dragunov_1's view This is how I feel about the series, guys. What it made me today as a person: I was improvising everything when I was making Edgar's Email. And it made people laugh. It made my family laugh, my friends laugh, but what really made me happy was hearing how kids around the world were watching and how they were laughing. I wasn't famous like YouTubers or an MTV celebrity. But I made others happy and laugh. In this world where its hard to do that because everyone takes things way too seriously and negatively, I made a small difference in your lives when I was started at 11 years old. I'm glad you all enjoyed the series, I'm glad it made you all laugh. Thank you for making my ZT filmmaking epic. I'll probably find some way to help the site when I get older. -Dragunov_1 Category:Series